Uneasy partner
by StrixChuu
Summary: Jake Muller, mercenaire d'une vingtaine d'année, contient dans son sang la solution à l'épidémie du virus C ayant atteint le monde. Afin de veiller à sa protection, le BSAA place ses hommes sur le coup, et c'est le jeune Piers Nivans qui doit lui servir de garde du corps. Malheureusement, dès leur première rencontre, le courant n'est pas vraiment passé. Il va falloir faire avec...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou chers lectrices et lecteurs !

Voici un petit yaoi soft écris à quatre mains sur le couple Jake / Piers. En fait avec un amie on se demandait ce que ça donnerait si on les ... poussait à cohabiter X3

Bon les persos sont à Capcom bien évidement =)

Jake Muller, mercenaire d'une vingtaine d'année, contient dans son sang la solution à l'épidémie du virus C ayant atteint le monde entier. Afin de veiller à sa protection, le BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) Américain place ses hommes sur le coup, et c'est le jeune Piers Nivans qui doit lui servir de garde du corps. Malheureusement, dès leur première rencontre, le courant n'est pas vraiment passé. Il va falloir faire avec...

En espérant que celà va vous plaire (roulements de tambours) Bonne lecture =D

* * *

**Uneasy partner**, première partie.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Piers, et je commence à te connaître. Si tu laisses tes petits différents de coté et que tu te concentres sur ta mission comme tu sais si bien le faire, ça se passera sans problème. Je vois bien qu'il est... Particulier, tête de mule et tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne te demande pas la lune !

- Certes Cap'tain, mais ce n'était pas Flynn qui devait s'occuper de lui ?

- Le pauvre est malade comme un chien à cause de la bouffe d'ici. Il veut qu'on le "laisse seul agoniser comme le pauvre faible qu'il est", selon ses dires.

- Et il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre ?..

- Tu rechignerais à appliquer les ordres de ton supérieur ?

- Non Cap'tain ! Bien sûr que non. Mais quand même... »

Le regard "grand-fraternel" et gentiment autoritaire que Chris porta sur son subalterne le fit finalement abdiquer.

« A vos ordres, Cap'tain. J'y vais de ce pas. »

Malgré ses louanges à son sujet, Piers avait du mal à avaler la pilule. C'était lui qui devait s'occuper de la protection rapprochée de Jake Muller, nouveau protégé du BSAA Américain maintenant que le sang de celui-ci s'était avéré être la solution aux épidémies zombies dues au virus C. D'un pas soumis mais tout de même rageur, tel un adolescent rebelle se pliant finalement au désir de ses parents, la recrue Piers Nivans traversa les couloirs des chambres du BSAA pour aller atteindre celle où Jake Muller reposait.

Enfin, celle où Jake Muller devait reposer - car il n'y avait personne dans la pièce...

Pris d'un frisson de panique, Piers commença déjà à regretter amèrement d'avoir abdiqué aussi facilement face à Chris Redfield. Une onde de colère s'emplit en lui tout en cherchant et piétinant dans la chambre et la salle de bain pour savoir si ce connard avait bien fait le mur malgré toutes ses interdictions.  
C'est au moment où Piers allait informer ses coéquipiers de la disparition du remède sur pattes que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la silhouette quelque peu courbée mais toujours reconnaissable de Jake. Il s'appuyait contre la porte d'une main et tenait son manteau de l'autre.

« Jake Muller ! » s'écria Piers en fonçant vers lui d'un air furieux.

Celui-ci, en voyant le soldat, eut soudain sur son visage un air de mépris et de mécontentement des plus forts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, jackass ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu n'y foutais pas ! »

Jake s'avança dans la pièce et lança négligemment son manteau sur le lit en contournant Piers, toujours près de lui, tendu et serrant les poings.

« Rien ne m'empêchais de faire un petit tour en bas et d'aller siroter un verre ou deux. J'en ai bien le droit après tout ce que je subis, non ?

- Protégé par l'Agence de Sécurité Nationale puis le BSAA avec des tireurs d'élite et des soldats sur-entraînés qui veillent uniquement à ta protection au péril de leur vie, tu trouve que c'est subir beaucoup de choses ?

- Bon relax, mec, te mets pas dans des états comme ça, j'étais pas loin. Alors tu te calmes, OK ?

- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Comment veux-tu qu'on réussisse notre mission avec succès si tu ne

te soumets pas à nos règles de sécurité ! Ton sang peut sauver des millions de personnes, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ta petite personne vêle ne comprenne ça ! »

Piers avait encore haussé le ton. Jake, dos à lui, au milieu de la pièce, se tourna doucement vers lui. Il le transperça de son regard bleu acier, froid et distant, presque violent. Son ton était de même.  
Un temps.

« Encore une seule phrase condescendante et professorale de ta part et je te jure que ça va chier.

- Encore une seule menace de ta part et je te jure que ça va chier pour toi aussi.»

Piers aussi savait être fort. Il était imposant lorsqu'il le voulait, même si on le traitait gentiment de gringalet dans son équipe du BSAA. Comparé à Chris Redfield, de toute façon, tout le monde semblait être gringalet...

Jake siffla entre ses dents et regarda ailleurs. Pendant que la colère redescendait petit à petit chez Piers, Jake fit des yeux le tour de la pièce. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'horloge et vit l'heure tardive.

« J'ai la dalle. Un dîner aux chandelles, ça te tente ? »

Aucun sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, mais malgré son absence d'expression sur le visage, Piers sentit chez Jake un irrespect total envers lui ainsi qu'un air de je-m'en-foutiste extrême. Tout ce qui lui important était ses 50 millions de dollars. Piers répliqua froidement.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. »

Chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses mots irritaient Piers au plus profond de lui tandis que ça colère repartait en un crescendo puissant. Des pulsions lui montaient à la tête et au corps.  
Jake, lui, arrivait à passer d'une colère glaciale à une ironie et un cynisme impressionnant.

« Mais si allez, j'apporte les bougies ! Juste nous deux, pour nous réconcilier...

- Me réconcilier avec un connard égoïste comme toi n'est pas dans mes plans futurs ! Tu commences réellement à me faire chier, Jake Muller»

- Ça tombe bien, c'est réciproque. »

Et soudainement, avec le même changement brutal de comportement tout en se plantant devant Piers :

« Et après le dîner, un petit ciné romantique, ça te tente ? »

C'en était trop – la goutte d'eau qui fît déborder le vase. Il se rua vers Jake et d'un poing à son col plaqua violemment l'homme contre le mur, près de la fenêtre. Son visage contre le sien, il put enfin se rendre compte que Muller sentait l'alcool. Son comportement était donc quelque peu justifié.

« Hé, ça ne se fait pas de plaquer les gens comme ça, jackass. Je vaux de l'or, mieux vaut me manipuler avec précaution. »

A chaque nouvelle phrase, Piers serrait un peu plus son étreinte, rageur contre l'air narquois et je-m'en-foutiste de Jake. Celui-ci continua :

« Et puis, c'est un peu tendancieux de plaquer un autre homme comme ça, et être collé à lui de cette manière... »

Soudainement, comme un serpent, Jake glissa et se défit de l'étreinte du membre du BSAA, le poussa violemment en arrière et dans son élan le fit traversa la – petite – pièce pour le plaquer à son tour contre le mur. Il tenait ses mains fermement, et lui lança :

« Tu vois, si je me colle à toi comme ça, c'est tout de même gênant, non ? Un peu plus comme ça... »

Et tout en parlant de sa voix provocante il glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses du soldat, lui faisant quelque peu écarter les siennes. Il en profita quelques secondes pendant que Piers ne savait plus quoi penser, entre différentes pulsions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Retrouvant le sien, il profita de la position de ses jambes pour faire faire une sorte de clé et fit se retourner la situation. Il plaqua lui-même de nouveau Jake contre le mur, mais cette fois dos à lui. Jake se retrouva face contre le mur, le cou tordu, tout son corps musclé bloqué et immobile. Le voir ainsi à sa merci lui fit très légèrement changer sa colère en autre chose. Il pouvait jouer avec lui, le faire se soumettre d'un certaine façon, s'il n'y arrivait pas dans la mission. Il le ferai plier, de quelque manière que ce soit, pour lui apprendre le respect et surtout de quoi lui était capable...

Ainsi il se plaqua aussi contre lui, son bassin se collant brusquement à ses fesses, lui susurrant à l'oreille « Et comme ça, c'est tout aussi dérangeant ?.. ». Il commença lentement à bouger son bassin, appuyant de temps en temps et brusquement Jake contre le mur, lui bloquant presque la respiration.  
Jake, complètement surpris de ce changement de Piers, lui non plus ne sut que penser. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps en sentant celui de Piers se coller à lui si...

Il n'avait pas imaginé l'autre rentrer dans son jeu. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir en étant l'arroseur arrosé. Que Piers prenne le dessus ? Jamais ! Il lui donna un violent coup de tête et le soldat recula. Jake en profita pour se déloger de cette position dérangeante. La tête lui tournant grandement, il dut laisser tomber ses manœuvres futures pour s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de lui et reprendre ses esprits. Piers, lui, porta la main à son front et s'appuya contre le mur.

Un temps. Encore plus rageur, Piers se jeta sur Jake pour le plaquer au lit, leur visage si près l'un de l'autre... Leur regard se croisèrent, tous deux fumant et brûlant d'une colère indescriptible, intenses. La mâchoire de Jake était serrée au possible, autant que les mains de Piers retenant les siennes. Leur souffle était court et puissant, leur torse se soulevant vivement à chaque respiration.

Jake brisa finalement le silence de sa voix grave et provocante, et son visage imperturbable :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

Surpris mais toujours aussi violent, perdu et ne sachant plus quoi faire, Piers lâcha l'homme d'un geste rageur et se releva.

« Tu t'es vraiment laissé aller, jackass. »

Piers se rua de nouveau vers Jake, écarta ses bretelles et arracha son haut d'une puissance telle que Jake en fût complètement ahuri. Piers découvrit un torse musclé et quelque peu en sueur par l'alcool et les quelques efforts physiques produits précédemment.

Il en fut presque hypnotisé : ce mouvement plein de force, presque irrégulier, soulevant et abaissant les pectoraux et dévoilant par moments une partie des abdominaux encore cachés par les restes du haut ainsi que cette peau halée l'émoustilla... il en sentit une goutte de sueur se glisser le long de sa nuque jusqu'aux omoplates, et le fit frissonner. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il détaillait Jake de tout son soûl tandis que ce dernier redescendait sur terre et réalisait la position dans laquelle tout deux se trouvaient. Il grogna en esquissant un mouvement pour se redresser, mouvement vite avorté par Piers qui le fixa férocement :

« Et bien alors, tu n'arrive même plus à te lever ?

- Espèce de bât... »

Encore une fois il ne put se relever et pire encore, ce con de soldat se saisit de ses poignets et les rassembla promptement au dessus de sa tête en lui lançant un sourire goguenard. Il y répondit par un violent coup de rein qui le souleva juste assez pour qu'il en profite pour s'écarter de Piers qui, ne lâchant pas prise, tomba à la renverse, son dos heurtant violemment le sol de la chambre. L'autre l'acheva en s'installant sur ses hanches et utilisant ses poignets joints pour bloquer les bras de son adversaire. Il lui rendit son rictus alors que Piers voulait reprendre le dessus en vain. Jake le nargua d'une ou deux ondulations du bassin auxquelles il vit une réponse tout à fait appréciable dans le regard enflammé de son adversaire.

Peut être était-ce du aux verres qu'il s'était enfilés juste avant que cet empêcheur de tourner en rond ne le chauffe, mais cette domination pure d'un autre homme autrement que dans un combat où l'on risquait sa vie était réellement grisante. Cette sensation qui lui chauffait le creux des hanches au contact de l'entrejambe de Piers - tout cela était si enivrant... Il eut d'un coup envie de plus, envie de voir ce que l'autre avait pu apprécier, de voir ce visage caractériel furieux perdre le dessus...

« Dis, tu t'es bien rincé l'œil non ?Je crois que c'est mon tour, maintenant ! »

Il accentua le dernier mot en retirant son poignet de la prise pourtant très ferme de son vis à vis, et en se saisissant de la main dont il venait de se défaire pour la coincer contre la hanche prisonnière de ses cuisses, la calant sous son genou. Puis il se saisit du col du T-shirt de Piers, se délectant presque malgré lui de ce qu'il allait dévoiler. Une pulsion sadique lui fit prendre deux secondes pour fixer à nouveaux les yeux assombris de Piers avant de serrer le poing et de tirer de toutes ses forces, savourant le cri du tissus se déchirant sous son assaut et l'envoyant sur le lit dans son dos.  
Comme il s'y attendait, l'entraînement des agents du BSAA était très profitable physiquement et il se surprit de détailler à son tours les muscles tendus de Piers. Il le sentit bouger furtivement sous lui et plaqua son épaule au sol vivement lorsque l'agent dégagea sa main pour tenter de repousser ce corps chaud et solide, face à lui. Grave erreur, les battements de cœur du mercenaire retentirent contre sa paume tandis que Jake se retrouvait dorénavant à moitié allongé sur lui, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Jake sentit sous sa poigne un léger frisson de la part de l'agent du BSAA, qui le fit sourire sauvagement :

« Allons, allons ! Tu nous fais quoi là ?

- Putain tu me les brises ! Dégage de là et...

- Et rien du tout, t'es pas vraiment en mesure de donner des ordres... bien au contraire.

- Toi si j'te...

- EH LES MECS ! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ET AMENEZ VOUS A LA MESSE DES OFFICIERS LE CAPITAINE REDFIELD VEUT VOUS Y VOIR ! »

Piers sentit son cœur lâcher à l'interruption, revenant violemment à la réalité et se rendant tout à fait compte de la tournure que prenait la situation. Il jura intérieurement et usa de toute ses ressources pour se dégager des cuisses de Jake, filant prendre un haut dans le placard de ce dernier et lui en balançant un autre tout en ouvrant la porte sans lui jeter un regard - non pas qu'il refusât de le voir, mais il se sentit d'un coup tout à fait incapable de lui faire face. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il était dans les forces militaires, et il ne pouvait plus dire exactement à quand remontait ses derniers rapports avec la gente féminine, autre que professionnels... Son excitation ne pouvait être que due à un manque pur de sexe, ajouté à l'énervement que produisait ce mercenaire de malheur.

Ce fut pire qu'une douche froide. Si Jake avait eut sous la main l'enfoiré qui avait beuglé dans le couloir il l'aurait très certainement éviscéré voir même explosé façon lance roquette. Mais le pire était qu'il lui avait fait perdre prise sur son adversaire... Ce dernier en avait profité pour organiser une relativement délicate rencontre entre son dos et le coté du sommier du lit et pour se relever et se servir dans SON armoire dans SES hauts avant de lui en balancer un négligemment, ne lui adressant pas même un regard tout en lui disant de se dépêcher de rejoindre la messe. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller et sortit dans le couloir irrité par le comportement de Piers. Il lui attrapa l'épaule cherchant à le faire se retourner :

« Eh,Eh, EH ! Tu crois faire quoi là ?

- Le Cap'tain nous appelle, on y va.

- Écoutez moi ce lâche ! Tu fuis, ouais.

- Habille-toi, au lieu d'insulter tout le monde, t'es pas à la plage. Et si le Cap'tain nous appelle, on accourt sur le champs, c'est comme ça la discipline - on a déjà de la chance que l'autre ne soit pas rentré dans la chambre !.. »

Il conclu là sa phrase, déglutissant difficilement en imaginant ce que l'agent aurait pu faire comme rapport à Chris s'il les avait trouvé dans la position sans équivoque dans laquelle ils étaient. Mais bon, il allait sûrement s'empresser de dire qu'il les avait entendus se battre. Dans tout les cas ils auraient sûrement droit à une leçon de morale. Il fut tout de même rassuré de voir Jake enfiler le haut, notant au passage le début de bleu qu'il avait vers le bas du dos et que Jake sentait encore l'alcool. Il souhaita que cette convocation n'aille pas donner suite à une visite médicale pour le mercenaire ; après tout les scientifiques du BSAA allaient bien devoir vérifier son état de santé générale avant de lui faire faire les tests et prises de sang nécessaires à une éventuelle préparation de vaccin.

Il soupira en voyant les portes de la cantina s'approcher et serra les dents en poussant la porte, vérifiant tout de même que l'autre ne s'était pas carapaté ailleurs pour se prendre une nouvelle cuite.

« Bien, vous voilà. »

Une simple constatation de Chris qui, dite avec son air bienveillant, rassura Piers sur la théorie de la leçon de morale. Il devait de toute façon se douter que la première approche ne s'était pas faite sans anicroches vu l'entente dont ils avaient fait preuve l'un envers l'autre à Edonia.

Il reprit a parole :

« Bien. Muller, tu auras remarqué que ton « chaperon », comme tu disais, a changé : Flynn étant dans l'incapacité physique de te surveiller et de subvenir à ta sécurité, c'est l'agent Piers Nivans qui s'en chargera, j'en suis sûr, volontiers...

- Ça j'en doute pas... grimaça le mercenaire en lançant un sourire sous entendu à son nouveau partenaire, qui ne lui lança pas un seul regard mais qui le coupa tout de même.

- Ne coupe pas la parole au Capitaine.

- Ne me donnes pas d'ord...

- Muller, pour la durée de ta protection tu respecteras ton aîné s'il te plaît, votre bonne entente même très relative sera nécessaire pour que cette situation se déroule le mieux possible. À vous deux de faire les concessions nécessaires et de prendre en compte l'expérience de l'autre pour ne pas vous entre tuer. Piers, Muller n'étant pas interdit de sortie, accompagne le lors de chacun de ses déplacements pour éviter tout danger ou excès. Muller, à 20 ans on ne se saoule pas dans les bars pour faire comme les héros torturés des films qui veulent oublier leur passé douloureux. Je compte donc sur toi pour ne pas empester la vodka à chaque fois que nous nous croiserons... la vodka ou n'importe quel alcool, d'ailleurs. Ajouta rapidement Chris avec un rictus amusé alors que Jake prenait la parole, visiblement pour lui faire une remarque sur ses derniers mots.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et après leur avoir donné la permission de se retirer, Chris les regarda prendre la porte avant de se demander, amusé, quand serait le prochain rapport de conflit entre eux deux. Et son sourire s'élargit en entendant derrière la porte la voix de Muller maugréer :

« Merde, on est vraiment bon pour des cinés romantiques... »

* * *

Alors ? verdict ? =) =) hum ?

une ptite review pour voir si je poste la suite ? =3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey !

Bon avant de commencer un grand merci à Valtiel-X et lili pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir =) ça prouve que ce qu'on fait est apprécié et que ça vaut le coup de continuer ^^

Sinon voilà la deuxième partie de **uneasy partner **^^ que va t'il se passer entre Jake et Piers ? XD

* * *

**Uneasy partner**, deuxième partie.

La porte de la chambre se referma derrière eux en un claquement sec. Un silence gênant s'installa avant d'être brisé par Jake.

« Avec tout ça on n'a encore pas mangé.

- J'ai pas faim, personnellement.

- Comme tu veux »

Répliqua Jake en haussant les épaules d'un air condescendant tout en se dirigeant vers la table de chevet. Il décrocha le téléphone et commanda quelque chose à grignoter tandis que Piers ruminait tout seul, debout au centre de la pièce. Il écouta cette voix qui l'horripilait tant puis, lorsqu'elle eu terminé de parler, alla nettoyer son arme sur son lit. Jake s'allongea nonchalamment sur le sien en silence et observa faire le jeune soldat.

Il repensa aux moments étranges qui s'étaient passés là, dans cette chambre, entre eux deux. Il observa Piers. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et ne faisait attention à rien d'autre, donc Jake en profita. Il était plutôt mignon, pour un soldat. Il avait un visage encore enfantin malgré son caractère, et sa petite houppette le fit rigoler intérieurement.

« Quel gros engin tu as là, Piers... » dit-il d'un ton faussement suave. Surpris par le bruit, déconcentré, Piers regarda d'abord Jake d'un air interrogateur puis furieux – comme à son habitude... Après un silence plein de reproches, tentant de se calmer - ou tout du moins paraître calme -, Piers répondit :

« Tu me cherches comme tout à l'heure, c'est ça ?..

- Quelle déduction !

- Arrête, Jake. Tu me les brises, et je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme tout à l'heure.

- Pourtant tu avais l'air d'apprécier...» lui fit-il remarque d'un air narquois.

Le soldat ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas encore envenimer la situation. Il continua simplement de fixer son arme et de consciencieusement la nettoyer en évitant tout contact visuel ou vocal avec son camarade de chambrée.

Ce dernier tenta à plusieurs reprises de faire réagir Piers, de le faire sortir hors de ses gonds, en vain. Il savait rester calme. Enfin... En général. Et ne pas montrer ses sentiments ne l'empêchait pas de ruminer sur le comportement immoral de Jake, ainsi que toutes les conneries qu'il avait put faire. Quand il voulut recommencer à parler, sa première phrase fut coupée par le service d'étage qui apportait son repas à Jake. Celui-ci se leva et alla ouvrir, remercia rapidement le groom et retourna sur son lit manger en tailleur, comme un ado devant sa télé. Piers remarqua qu'en boisson il avait prit une bière. Il était complètement blasé et désespéré. Il recommença:

« En plus être ivre à ton âge... C'est ridicule.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre l'alcool ?! C'est prohibé au BSAA, ou quoi ?

- T'as même pas la majorité.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Ça c'est d'la répartie. Bravo.

- Je t'emmerde, bis repetita.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. »

La colère de Piers jouait au yo-yo depuis qu'il avait connu Jake. Il voulait jouer au con ? Alors le jeu avait commencé. Et c'est lui qui perdrait. Se levant brusquement, Jake fit de même en croyant à un début de bagarre. Mais ce fût tout autrement : d'un geste rapide et précis, Piers enleva le t-shirt de Jake en lui griffant involontairement les côtes au passage et le plaqua contre son lit. Il commença à mordre son cou, sa nuque, ses trapèzes si puissants et tendres à la fois. Il tenait – vraiment – très fermement les poignets de Jake et celui-ci, tentant de se débattre, l'insultait en même temps de tous les noms. Les sensations qu'il lui donnait était insupportables et électrisèrent son corps en une demi-seconde. Comme pétrifié de l'intérieur, Jake ne pouvait que tendre plus ou moins le cou pour repousser la mâchoire puissante du soldat – mais en vain. Ce dernier se délectait du pourtant peu de choses qu'il lui faisait, et mordit plus fort tout en se dirigeant vers son épaule gauche.

« Espèce de taré, arrête ça tout de suite ! T'es devenu complètement malade, arrête j'te dis, mais putaiiiiin !

- Tu m'as trop cherché, tu m'as trouvé. Subis, Jake. »

Et ce disant il agrippa les deux poignets de Jake, complètement abasourdi par la dernière phrase de l'autre, d'une seule main, pour laisser la libre glisser du torse vers l'entrejambe de l'autre. Ni une ni deux, Jake revenant soudainement à lui répliqua en se détachant de son étreinte et en appliquant un magistral coup de poing à Piers, qui alla s'étaler au pied du lit. Jake en profita et lui sauta dessus, l'immobilisant totalement.

« Subir quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me faire quelque chose en sachant que je ne t'ai pas encore montré tout ce dont j'étais capable ?..

- Un morveux comme toi ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de cordes à son arc...

- Que tu crois ! »

Répliqua Jake, indigné et blessé dans son ego autant par le sobriquet que par le sourire moqueur de Piers. Son regard, que Jake ne pouvait souffrir, avait en lui un air provocateur le faisant frémir. Il osait se foutre de sa gueule ? Il allait vite lui faire oublier cette idée. Alors que le soldat allait commencer à parler, Jake abattit une de ses mains sur la bouche de l'autre, l'étouffant presque.

« Maintenant, tu la boucles. J'en ai sérieusement marre de tes conneries. »

Puis, en se rapprochant de l'oreille de Piers tout en essayant d'introduire un de ses doigts dans sa bouche:

« Et ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça qu'on s'occupe du corps de quelqu'un... »

Piers n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre les changements, les sautes d'humeur de Jake. Puis il entendit comme un léger bruit humide et sentit que de la pointe de sa langue, Jake s'occupait de son oreille... Ces frissons étaient incroyablement efficaces, mais il allait bien trop loin en ayant prit le dessus. En le sachant susceptible, et sentant sa main forcer de plus en plus pour entrer, Piers décida de jouer le jeu: il ouvrit doucement les lèvres puis desserra les dents pour laisser passer son index... Au début juste en jouant avec ses lèvres, et quelques légers va-et-vient, puis sa langue se joignit à la partie, l'enlaçant, le léchant, l'excitant...

Piers profita d'avoir touché Jake à son point sensible pour détacher son bras droit et grâce à lui le frapper à l'estomac tout en mordant violemment l'index qui était encore dans sa bouche.

Vivement heurté, Jake s'écarta de Piers pour reprendre son souffle, qui mit quelques secondes à revenir. Il avait une marque au doigt, et porta sa main blessé à son ventre. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, et il suffoqua tandis que Piers se relevait pour se planter devant lui, debout de toute sa hauteur.  
« Rookie. » Dit simplement Piers d'un air hautain.

Le jeune bagarreur, à genoux devant lui, leva les yeux vers son aîné d'un air mauvais. Quand il eut fini de reprendre son souffle, la colère monta en lui de nouveau, aussi puissante que les pulsions qui l'animaient. De sa main gauche, portée précédemment à son estomac, il faucha les jambes de Piers au niveau des articulations et le fit tomber à genoux juste en face de lui.

« Petit con ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais...»

"Petit", et "con" par dessus le marché. Jake leva ses bras pour prendre les épaules de Piers afin de le faire retomber, mais Piers fit de même, ce qui donna lieu à un combat de catch à genoux. Piers réussit finalement à faire plier un coude de Jake, qui, déséquilibré, tomba à la renverse et se retrouva à moitié contre le mur, sous la fenêtre. Il s'était cogné la tête dans l'action. De nouveau, changement de place: le soldat avait prit le dessus alors que Jake, allongé, sur ses coudes, portait la main à son crâne.

Assis sur ses propres genoux, Piers était presque face à face avec l'autre, qui fermait les yeux et fronçait les sourcils de douleur. Malgré lui il se fit la réflexion que son cadet ainsi positionné constituait une violente atteinte à son esprit déjà beaucoup trop perturbé. Encore malgré lui son regard se glissa le long des rides de contrariété que provoquaient ses sourcils froncés puis passa à sa tempe, à sa pommette peu marquée et aux muscles contractés de sa mâchoire. Il retint sans s'en rendre compte son souffle en descendant le long du cou et du torse de son protégé. Bon dieu, avait-il vraiment 20 ans ? il lui en avait pourtant donné bien plus, en le sachant de plus saoul... mais bon finalement ceci expliquait cela... Il continua inconsciemment son observation et s'arrêta sur la légère griffure qu'il avait laissé en arrachant le haut.

Putain, qui avait eu l'idée stupide de foutre un rebord de fenêtre aussi bas ? il mit un temps avant de calmer ne serait ce qu'un peu la douleur due au choc qu'il avait reçu. Lorsque qu'il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur un tableau qui le cloua presque sur place. Devant lui Piers avait un regard qu'il devinait brûlant et qu'il ressentait presque sur sa peau nue. Une telle tension sexuelle en si peu de temps... Il eut un sourire mauvais, hésitant entre profiter de cette tension pour chauffer l'agent du BSAA et le laisser en plan, ou bien encore profiter de son état clairement obnubilé par son corps pour le foutre KO une bonne fois pour toutes. Il repensa aux mots précédents leur petite partie de catch revisité : "petit con, hein ?".

En deux temps trois mouvements il avait retiré sa ceinture, balancé un coup de genou dans la mâchoire de Piers et s'était jeté sur lui, profitant de son étourdissement pour lui ligoter habilement les mains. De telles situations n'arrivent pas souvent; autant en profiter à fond...  
Piers lâcha un juron en sentant la douleur se répandre dans sa mâchoire. Jake le poussa à sa place, face contre terre pendant qu'il reprennait une énième fois le dessus. le bassin collé à lui, il s'amusa à bouger sensuellement en l'imaginant complètement s'en dessus dessous, puis le retourna brusquement, en se délectant de sa position de faiblesse et de son regard mélangeant honte, rage et tant d'autres sentiments aussi forts qu'étranges. Sa nuque était complètement à sa merci. Complètement... Un vengeance tout à fait délectable. Il s'approcha et lui fit d'abord sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau frémissante, puis sa langue se ballada de nouveau sur sa peau tiède... Ses lèvres humides s'y posèrent, puis ses dents, délicatement, en sentant tous ses muscles se contracter à son contact. Et brusquement, celles-ci rentrèrent dans sa chaire aussi fort qu'elles le purent, arrachant au soldat un cri de surprise et de douleur. Cela excita Jake encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà - car oui, il fallait l'avouer, il était excité à l'idée d'avoir sous son contrôle ce soldat d'élite et de pouvoir abuser de lui. D'un "chhhhut" il l'invita à se taire, sans rien relâcher de sa proie. Il le mordit plusieurs fois, moins fort, mais toujours dans cette même zone sensible de la nuque, sur les trapèzes. C'était à Piers de crier à Jake de le lâcher, et de l'insulter. Lorsqu'il cessa de le mordre, il observa le visage quelque peu rougi et en sueur de son adversaire d'un air condescendant et satisfait, pour ensuite approcher ses deux mains de son cou, puis descendre lentement le long de son torse, sentant chaque muscle contracté et sa respiration haletante sous ses doigts sensibles; Lorsqu'il arriva au bassin, il s'arrêta un bref instant pour observer l'autre, au regard toujours aussi haineux.  
Il commença à tirer sur son t-shirt, d'abord doucement puis violemment, toujours comme vengeance pour avoir déchiré un des siens. Il dévoila un corps musclé, comme il l'attendait, à la couleur légèrement hâlée et unie, avec quelques grains de beauté ponctuant le tout. Il fit claquer ses dents d'un bruit sec pour menacer Piers, puis rapprocha son visage de son torse, lui aussi maintenant à découvert. Il apprécia sa peau encore humide frémissante et se rafraîchissant au contact de son souffle pourtant brûlant. Il y fit même glisser ses doigts, se régalant des lignes de frissons qu'il y dessinait ainsi que des grognements et mots doux que vociférait Piers à son attention. Il eut un rire amusé: finalement cette idée de chaperon pouvait lui être profitable...  
Il continua son exploration tactile, ses doigts jouant autour du nombril du soldat puis tirant sur un ou deux de ses poils fins et sombres qui sortaient en une fine ligne du bord de son pantalon. Il nota d'ailleurs que le soldat portait un boxer noir dont le bord dépassait timidement du bas de l'uniforme.  
Il redressa une nouvelle fois la tête pour croiser le regard furibond de Piers, jouant négligemment avec la boucle de sa ceinture, cette flamme colérique lui faisant face accentuant encore plus son envie de malmener sa victime.

«Un problème ?

- Putain arrête ça tout de suite !

- Ça quoi ?»

Tout en posant sa question faussement innocente il défit très lentement la langue de cuir de sa boucle, Piers se tendis encore plus et n'aimant pas tellement la tournure que prenaient les choses. Certes il avait pas mal joué avec le feu lui aussi mais là il était plus que brûlé et il était de toutes façons hors de question qu'il prenne ce rôle de domin.. euh... Venait-il vraiment de penser ce qu'il venait de penser ? Venait-il vraiment d'envisager...

«Bon maintenant tu vas te calmer et me détacher okay ?!

- Hm non mais tu vas vraiment croire que je vais t'obéir ? Aurais-tu peur ?..

- Jamais ! Mais je te jure quhmffmfh !»

Et voilà ! Maintenant il se retrouvait bâillonné par son propre T-shirt... et avec au dessus de lui un jeune homme visiblement sadique et en pleine forme - dans tout les sens du terme. Il se retint de gigoter pour se défaire des mains qui jouaient avec sa ceinture et ses boutons de pantalon. Putain il allait le butter, et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il sentait que son corps appréciait particulièrement le traitement qu'il subissait. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui tomber dessus ? Pourquoi d'un coup appréciait-il la sensation du bout des doigts fins, mais rendus rêches par l'utilisation d'armes à feu, nota-t-il, sur sa peau ? Ces légères pressions qui ne ressemblaient en rien au caractère vigoureux de leur propriétaire allaient le rendre fou, réjouissant et frustrant tout ses sens à la fois. Merde il allait devenir dingue ! Et ces hanches sur son érection n'allaient vraiment rien arrêter. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait passer par la tête de Jake s'il se rendait compte qu'il bandait à cause de lui. Un nouveau grognement lui échappa : ce petit morveux venait de lui ouvrir le pantalon et il semblait commencer à vouloir le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Merde merde merde ça n'allait vraiment pas le faire là !

Bien sûr que Jake savait ce qu'il allait trouver sous le vêtement militaire, ou du moins il en avait une idée relativement bien précise. Ainsi, installé sur ses hanches, il ne pouvait vraiment pas ne pas sentir cette forme dure et visiblement serrée sous ses fesses. Cette forme qui n'avait fait que se préciser au fur et à mesure que ses attouchements se faisaient plus présents sur la peau du militaire... Il se sentait même durcir à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir "jouer" avec. Une fois le pantalon retiré il ne pu que sourire sardoniquement à Piers et à faire la réflexion qui les avait plus ou moins entraînés dans cette position :

« Quel gros engin tu as là, Piers... »

Outré, mais ne pouvant répondre, Piers lui fit quand même très bien comprendre sa façon de penser par un grognement qu'il empêcha de justesse de finir par un plus fort gémissement lorsque Jake fit passer un doigt le long du sexe tendu sous le tissu du sous-vêtement. Déçu que l'autre ai réussi à retenir cette potentielle marque de faiblesse, il lâcha un petit soupire agacé. Non, non, non, Piers devait jouer le jeu, voyons... Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et du bout de son pouce il alla agacer ce qu'il devina être le gland du soldat, grattant du bout des ongles la peau juste à la bordure élastique du sous-vêtement. Il pouvait presque sentir le membre gorgé de sang vibrer sous sa main à chaque attouchement et se retenait lui même de se caresser devant le tableau du soldat à sa merci et soumis à ses envies. Allait il dire à Piers que les effets de l'alcool avaient abandonné son esprit depuis un moment déjà ? Qu'il n'agissait plus que pour lui ? Hum non. Il releva la tête aux sons étouffés que produisait son jouet et tomba devant deux orbes assombries par la fureur et le désir. Il ne put se détacher de ces yeux, s'appuyant d'une main au dessus de la tête de Piers. Il encra son regard au sien, hypnotisé par cette éruption de sentiments.

Il devait en voir plus et sans attendre ni y prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, il se saisit de la verge au travers du boxer, lui imposant soudain un franc mouvement de va et vient tellement différent de son petit jeu qu'il put clairement voir cet éclair de pur plaisir mêlé à la surprise fendre la pupille déjà bien dilatée de Piers. Aussi vite qu'il avait agit, il cessa tout mouvement et savoura ce qui ressemblait à un feulement furieux s'échappant des lèvres obstruées par le T-shirt, et encore une fois ne put s'empêcher de le narguer : Il se redressa au dessus du soldat, déboutonnant d'une main son pantalon et de l'autre baissant de plus en plus le boxer de Piers tout en jouant avec les parcelles de peau qu'il dévoilait.

Au bout d'une poignée de minutes à titiller le sexe toujours plus tendu de Piers et à ne plus supporter la pression de son sous-vêtement sur le sien, Jake finit par retirer les derniers remparts à leurs nudité et à s'allonger le long du corps de Piers. Il profita un moment du contact avec la peau de Piers et en soupirant de plaisir se saisit des deux sexes d'une même main et leur imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient lascif qui faisait doucement gémir les deux hommes. Piers quant à lui laissait tomber ses réticences, donnant de discrets coups de reins dans la main de Jake et tirant sur son lien non plus pour se libérer dans l'idée de s'éloigner du mercenaire, mais bel et bien pour pouvoir à son tour profiter de ce corps chaud sur le sien. Une autre onde de plaisir lui remontait le long du corps alors que son cadet lui mordait doucement la clavicule puis la pomme d'adam. Il rageait, cette torture devait cesser pour leur bien à tout les deux mais en même temps, ces sensations... Insupportablement bon. Il se remit à grogner et ce de plus en plus fort, attirant l'attention de Jake sur autre chose que son pauvre corps rongé par le désir. A la vue de son visage luisant de plaisir et de ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême Jake sourit vicieusement :

« Un problème ?.. »

Un regard noir de son aîné le poussa à retirer le tissus qui le bâillonnait. Il parvint difficilement à articuler, sous l'effet de l'excitation et de l'énervement:

« Détaches moi tout de suite...

- Allons t'as pas un petit mot magique ?

- Vas te fair...han ! »

Sadiquement, Jake venait de resserrer sa poigne sur les deux membres, provoquant une violente décharge de plaisir entre eux deux.

« Désolé mais ça je te le réserve pour plus tard...

- Hein ? Non détache-moi ! Si quelqu'un entrmfph... ! »

Trouvant qu'il parlait trop, Jake coupa court à sa protestation en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes - il se calma et laissa jake continuer-. Elles étaient tièdes, comme son corps, mais sèches par le stress et les halètements. Au fur et à mesure des baisers, elles retrouvèrent leur humidité naturelle, et même plus, laissant place ensuite à leur langue se touchant timidement. Ce contact si particulier et intime les faisait frémir, et même parfois gémir légèrement. Leur deux corps bougeaient sensuellement et doucement l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs baisers se faisaient plus passionnés, et leur langue de plus en plus joueuse. Elles s'enroulaient, léchaient, passaient rapidement, se touchaient érotiquement pendant que Jake continuait ses va-et-vient de sa main. Piers, lui, ne pouvait que suivre et subir, mais ces sensations étaient bien trop nouvelles et bonnes pour ne pas y succomber...

Alors qu'il se laissait de plus en plus aller, que son esprit s'évadait, Jake se décida enfin à le détacher - non pas le débâillonner. Les mains enfin libres de Piers allèrent directement en bas, rejoignant celle de Jake. Leurs mains se touchaient, passaient, humides, et de plus en plus intensément, et sentir ce corps étranger collé au sien était absolument divin.

Soudain, Jake prit la parole, d'une voix rauque.

« Je... Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps... »

Brusque retour à la réalité pour le soldat, qui arrêta tout mouvement. Il se détacha enfin - n'y ayant pas pensé avant compte tenu de la situation... et se redressa contre le pied du lit. Essoufflé, il ne fit que regarder l'autre dans les yeux d'un air encore sauvage, et les pupilles dilatées. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Jake le regarda aussi en chien de faïence. Il se redressa, à genoux en face de son partenaire, gêné. Il n'aurait pas du stopper dans leur élan... Mais comment faire sinon ? La situation était plutôt délicate - même très délicate. D'un geste rapide il empoigna son caleçon qui traînait à côté d'eux et se releva complètement - et ce sans un mot. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, il le passa rapidement, sans un regard à Piers, regard qui trahissait un certain malaise. Il semblait un peu pataud, si différent de son allure habituelle. Le sous-vêtement remis, Jake fit volte-face et alla directement dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Piers l'avait observé sans mot dire. Il était encore essoufflé, plus par l'émotion suscité par cet arrêt soudain que par l'excitation qui les avait entraînés tous les deux. Il se rendait maintenant compte de jusqu'où ils avaient été et se choquait presque lui-même. Tant bien que mal, après le départ de Jake, il se releva lui aussi et regarda autour de lui, hagard. Il fixa avec désarroi les vêtements éparpillés au sol, alla ramasser son boxer ainsi qu'un des deux hauts - il ne tenait pas vraiment à réfléchir sur à qui appartenait quoi - et enfila les deux vêtements. De l'autre coté de la porte il entendait la douche commencer à couler. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, imaginant Jake dans la pièce voisine, sous la douche... il devait vraiment s'allonger. C'est ce qu'il fit en s'étalant lourdement sur son lit, puis en observant le plafond les yeux dans le vague. Il se mit difficilement sous ses draps et s'installa en position légèrement fœtale, dos au lit de Jake. Il s'endormit très rapidement, fatigué autant physiquement que mentalement après tout ce qui s'était passé - Et le lendemain ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos non plus -, bercé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait en continu dans la salle de bain. Lorsque Jake, calmé et de nouveau en possession de tous ses moyens, revint dans la chambre, celle-ci était plongée dans le noir, et seules se dessinaient quelques ombres grâces aux lumières du dehors. Il chercha Piers du regard et le trouva de dos dans son lit, dormant tranquillement. Il en fut quelque peu déçu. Il n'osa pas allumer la lumière et alla s'allonger, toujours en caleçon, dans son lit. Il se glissa sans bruit dans ses draps et laissa lui aussi son esprit divaguer, repensant à cette soirée tourmentée...

* * *

Et nous voilà arrivé à la fin de cet OS ^^

J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous aura plus autant qu'on a eut plaisir à l'écrire ^^

une petite review pour qu'on sache si elle en valait le coup ? ^^


End file.
